Slowly Broken
by nitemarechild
Summary: Rory goes to school, likes her life and all the people in it. But throw guys in the mix and everything is slowly broken. (trory)
1. Late Night

This is my second fanfic and if your reading my first one also then well, it's the same case with this story, I already have a couple chapters written but if you don't like it then I won't post any more of them. Different plot but you'll probably be able to point out a couple similarities that I didn't mean to do, it's just a thing where I like the reaction I guess.  
  
I had to re-post this chapter because of capitalization and spelling mistakes. Thank you Justalittlehelp, I knew that I should have fixed those things but I was being lazy lol, so thank you for making me fix them, it does make the story look better. Now that it's fixed I hope you enjoy.  
  
Rory and Jess had been dating now for about two and a half weeks after dean broke up with Rory, and everything seemed perfect between the two so one night for their date, Jess toke Rory to a nice restaurant in Hartford.  
  
Rory was in a beautiful baby blue spaghetti strap dress while Jess was in a tux. When they walked into the restaurant Rory let out a tiny gasp   
  
"Oh, Jess, it's so beautiful"   
  
Jess just smiled. The waiter seated them and toke their orders, while they were waiting for their food they started talking,   
  
"Jess, this is really nice but I still don't get why we're here"   
  
Jess just looked at her and said, "Well Rory, I just wanted to take you somewhere nice"  
  
With that Rory smiled and started looking around seeming perfectly content with his answer.  
  
Later after they had eaten, it was still only 9pm so before taking Rory home jess toke her to the bridge. They sat down and Rory just looked at him, she knew something was on his mind,   
  
"Jess is there something wrong?" Rory asked.   
  
Jess looked at her and after finally getting up enough courage said   
  
"Rory, I know we haven't been going out too long but I was wondering if . . . "   
  
"If what, jess?" Rory said after a moment's silence.  
  
Jess continued "If . . . If you would like to be my girlfriend?".   
  
Rory stared at him, she hadn't seen this one coming but it didn't take her long to make up her mind   
  
"Yes, Jess, I'd love to be your girlfriend"  
  
Jess gave her a smile and with that they got up and started walking towards Rory's house. When they got there, they turned towards each other,   
  
"Night, Jess" Rory said and they just stood there for a moment.   
  
Finally Jess leaned over and softly kissed Rory on the lips, then said   
  
"Night, Ror" and with that he started walking away.  
  
Rory stood there dumbfounded but then realized it was late and went inside. On her way to her room she passed Lorelai sitting on the couch who noticed how very happy Rory looked and got up to follow.  
  
When Rory got to her room she went over and laid down on the bed with the biggest smile on her face. When Lorelai walked in and over to Rory she sat down on the bed, curious to why her daughter was so happy   
  
"Hey, hunny, how was your date with Jess?"   
  
Rory looked over at her and sat up, the smile still on her face, "Oh, it was great, I had the best night of my life" lorelai started smiling "Well, continue child, you know better then to keep your mother waiting . . . details" Rory still smiling started explaining everything that happened and by the time she was done it was almost midnight,  
  
"So he's your boyfriend now?" Lorelai asked excitedly,   
  
"Yup" Rory answered.   
  
lorelai looked over at the clock   
  
"Oh, hunny I'm really happy for you and I know you must be excited but it's really late and you have school tomorrow so I really think that you should get to bed."   
  
Rory looked over at the clock too "Wow, your right so night mom".   
  
Lorelai hugged her and left the room, Rory snuggled down under her blankets and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.   
  
Plz review and let me know what you think. Should I post more? Should I leave it alone cause it sucks? Can you not tell from the first chapter? 


	2. Fights and Arguments

Thank you  
  
Renee: I'm glad you liked my other story and decided to read this one too. And as for the trory part, it's a long process so I hope you can hold in there.  
  
I'm not exactly getting many reviews on this fic, I'm thinking about not posting any more. Does anybody think i should continue? Even if it's just one person I'll try to continue, I mean, why not? I've already got a lot more written any way right?  
  
The next morning Rory woke up to her alarm but she gladly got up and went out to the kitchen,   
  
"Morning, hunny" lorelai groaned,   
  
Then noticing how happy Rory looked, added "Woah, what's with the happiness, it's way too early in the morning, it's not normal"   
  
Rory just rolled her eyes at her mom and said   
  
"Come on, lets go, I wanna get to Lukes early"  
  
"Oh, I get it, you want to spend some extra time with your boyfriend, ok well let's go, I need my coffee anyway".   
  
They both walked out the door and towards Luke's.  
  
Once they got to the diner lorelai went straight over to the counter and sat down while Rory looked around for jess.  
  
"What's Rory looking for, she looks like she's lost"   
  
Luke said to lorelai who turned to look at her daughter and then back at Luke,   
  
"Oh, she's looking for her boyfriend"   
  
"Oh, but I thought her and dean broke up a while ago" Luke responded.   
  
Lorelai gave him an amused look and answered "they did"   
  
Luke looked at her confused "she has a new boyfriend"   
  
And as if on cue, Jess came down the stairs and walked straight over to Rory who led him to a table. Luke stared at the sight he saw and then looked at Lorelai like he was totally lost, Lorelai, who noticed the time quickly said   
  
"They're together now, I'll explain later but right now we all have to go"   
  
And with that she went over to Rory, said something to her and they all walked out and went their own ways. Leaving Luke standing there as if in a trance.  
  
Rory walked into school and over to her locker just to find Tristan leaning against it. She walked over to him and sighed   
  
"Excuse me Tristan, but may I get into my locker?"   
  
Tristan put on his famous smirk while moving over just enough for her to get into her locker   
  
"Well hello there Mary, you look officially happy today"   
  
Rory had opened her locker and started getting her books out for her first class  
  
"Well I am and not even you can spoil it today"   
  
With that she shut her locker and started walking towards her first period but Tristan followed   
  
"Wow, it must be something really good, what is it that put you in such a good mood not even I could spoil it?"   
  
Rory walked into the classroom and toke her seat with Tristan sitting in the one right beside her to hear the story.   
  
"Well not that it's any of your business but I have a boyfriend"   
  
Tristan looked at her a little confused "huh, I thought you and bag boy where over?"  
  
"We are...he's not my boyfriend" now Tristan was even more lost   
  
"So there's a new guy then?" He asked hoping the answer was no,   
  
"Yup" she answered right before the teacher walked in   
  
"Ok class, settle down now it's time to start".   
  
Throughout the whole day Tristan kept watching Rory and thinking that this made things a lot more complicated, at least with bag boy he knew he had a chance.  
  
Meanwhile at Stars Hollow High Jess was walking from his last period class when Dean approached him   
  
"So, I heard you and Rory are going out, is it true?"   
  
Jess just looked at Dean and then walked right past him but Dean followed.  
  
"Hey, I asked you a question" Jess stopped and faced Dean   
  
"Yup me and Rory are going out" and then quickly added   
  
"You had your chance and you blew it".   
  
Now Dean looked like he was going to explode   
  
"You better stay away from her, your no good and if you hurt her I'll kill you"   
  
Jess just kept looking at Dean "Now ya see, the thing is, you're the one who hurt Rory"   
  
And he paused to see how Dean would react but didn't expect what he saw, he saw hurt but only for a moment then anger came back full force. Jess couldn't help but keep going   
  
"Oh yeah and as for the staying away from Rory . . . I think that might be a little hard considering I'm her boyfriend and that just isn't what boyfriends do".   
  
That did it, it was the last straw, Dean swung at Jess and hit him right in the eye but Jess fought right back. By the time the teachers got out there it was getting really, really bad. As soon as the teachers got there, they pulled the two apart and it took two teachers a piece to restrain them.   
  
The teachers started dragging the two into the office and lane, who had seen and heard the whole thing, decided to follow. once they got in there the principle, Mr. Smith, looked at them both   
  
"What happened?"   
  
He asked very sternly, the two just glared at each other so Mr. Smith tried again   
  
"Who threw the first punch?" and as he said this he looks directly at Jess.  
  
Jess stared back at Mr. Smith and finally said   
  
"Well don't look at me" in a very harsh tone   
  
But he wasn't convinced. Mr. Smith was telling them both their punishments, Jess was suspended for a week and had detention for five weeks said s while Dean was only suspended for two days and had two weeks detention, when there was a knock at the door, all three looked at it.   
  
"Come in" Mr. Smith said.   
  
Lane slowly opened the door and walked in, Dean and Jess both staring at her very confused, Mr. Smith looked at her   
  
"Oh, Lane, hello there, is there anything I can help you with?"   
  
Lane looked over at dean and then Jess   
  
"Ummm, yes sir there is but may I speak to you in private?".   
  
He looked at her and then the two boys   
  
"Certainly, you two may go now." He said,   
  
But Lane responded quickly "Actually sir, I think they should stay on the grounds until we're done."   
  
Lane said it a little shyly since she had never really talked to the principle about these kinds of things. Mr. Smith gave her a confused glance and then turned to the boys   
  
"Well then, why don't you both wait right outside" they both nodded and walked out.  
  
Lane then started to explain what she saw and heard hoping that it would help out. Mr. Smith just looked at her disbelievingly but he knew that he could trust her so he thought about it and then turned to her   
  
"You may go now Lane, and thank you for taking time to explain what happened"   
  
Lane nodded "Anything so that no one gets accused for something they didn't do."  
  
"Oh yes, and Lane, would you tell the boys to come back in now?"   
  
Lane just nodded and walked out. When she got out there she looked at them   
  
"You guys can go back in now"   
  
Then she turned to Jess and whispered "He knows what really happened" then walked away.  
  
As soon as Rory got home she went straight to her room and put her things down and got changed, then she ran down to the diner to see Jess.   
  
When she got there she walked over to Luke,   
  
"Hey Luke, has Jess gotten back from school yet?" she asked   
  
"No he hasn't.......but um...Rory..?".   
  
Rory just looked at him a little confused "yeah, Luke?"   
  
"Well..um...are you and Jess going out?"   
  
Rory laughed and looked at him and saw that he was serious,   
  
"Yeah, Luke, we've been going out for almost three weeks now, he's my boyfriend".   
  
Luke looked at her in disbelief and Rory laughed again but stopped as soon as she saw Luke look over at the door and the look he had on his face so she turned. She gasped when she saw Jess and how beat up he was, she ran over to him.   
  
"Oh my god, Jess, what happened? Are you ok? Can I get you something?"   
  
The questions just kept coming out but Jess cut her off   
  
He looked down at her and smiled, "I'm fine Rory, it was just a little fight and all I need is for you to loosen your grip so I can breath."   
  
She looked up and loosened her grip a little but not much. Luke now rushed over and looked at Jess seeing how bad he was hurt.   
  
"Jess, that wasn't just a little fight"   
  
Rory started up again, when he didn't say anything she asked another question   
  
"Jess, who was the fight with?" He just looked at her not wanting to say anything.  
  
It was silent in the diner, everyone staring at jess, partly because he was hurt but also because not many people knew him and Rory were together, and this was stars hollow, the gossip mill had missed some very big news. After a few minutes of the silence Rory tried again   
  
"Jess, who was the fight with?"   
  
This time she had anger in her voice and right then Dean walked in. Everyone looked at him and saw he was badly beat up too, so people looked from him to Jess.   
  
Rory looked at Dean and then back at Jess   
  
"Was the fight between you two?" She asked,   
  
Neither answered so she stared at Jess "Jess, was the fight between you and Dean?"   
  
Now Rory was really angry. Jess gave her a look that she thought meant yes so she looked at Dean   
  
"Dean, did you get in a fight with Jess?"   
  
She asked so sternly that it scared some of the people in the diner. Dean looked at her and then nodded putting his head down, Rory looked between them and then asked Jess, very quietly   
  
"Who started the fight?"   
  
And he responded so quietly she almost didn't hear him say "Dean"   
  
When Rory heard this she grabbed Jess's arm and started walking him towards the stairs but right before they went behind the curtain Rory turned to see Dean watching her and said very stern and angrily   
  
"Get out of here"   
  
And then turned and started walking up the stairs again without caring that everyone in the diner was now staring at her and Jess as they ascended the stairs. Once they were up though, everyone turned and looked at Dean who glancedaround and then walked out.  
  
Once Rory got Jess upstairs she told him to go sit on his bed and went to look for bandages and medicine, she finally found some and went over to Jess who was sitting there in shock, still trying to grasp the scene that just happened, had Rory just defended him and believed him with no questions asked? He then thought 'I have a great girlfriend'.   
  
While he was thinking, Rory sat down next to him and started bandaging him up, then she looked at him and asked   
  
"What was the fight about, Jess? Why did Dean hit you?"   
  
Jess looked at her and said very softly "You"   
  
Rory stopped bandaging and stared at him   
  
"Why was the fight about me?"   
  
Jess looked at her "Why do you think, Ror?"   
  
She just continued staring at him   
  
"He still loves you" Jess finished and then looked away.   
  
Rory was shocked but then grabbed Jess and kissed him   
  
"I don't care about Dean, I only care about you" with this Jess looked at her and smiled.   
  
"Rory?" Rory looked back up at him   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You know I'd never hurt you, right?"   
  
Rory smiled "yeah, I know"  
  
When Rory had started bandaging Jess up again Luke walked in, they both looked up. Luke just stared, he didn't know what to say   
  
"Jess, what was the fight about?"   
  
Jess looked at Luke but Rory answered for him   
  
"Me" she said and Luke turned to look at her   
  
"What?"   
  
Rory was trying to think how to explain it when Jess cut in   
  
"Well, he still likes her and he's jealous that I have the most beautiful and wonderful girl in stars hollow and probably more as my girlfriend when he blew his chance with her"   
  
Rory started to blush and Luke smiled, they both noticed that Luke smiled   
  
"Wow, so he can smile" Jess said   
  
"Oh my god, I've never seen you smile before Luke and I've lived here all my life" Rory added,   
  
This embarrassed Luke so he started backing towards the door  
  
"Well I better get back down to the diner" he said, and left.   
  
They both started laughing as soon as he walked out the door.   
  
When Rory finished she looked at Jess   
  
"Jess, I have to go because it's already 5 and I haven't seen my mom since I left for school, so I'll see you tomorrow, right?"   
  
Jess nodded "Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow"   
  
With that Rory gave Jess a quick kiss and started to walk out when Jess called   
  
"Rory!"   
  
She turned "thanks. . .for everything" She nodded, smiled and then walked out the door.  
  
Rory got home and saw her mom in the kitchen   
  
"Hey mom, what's going on?"   
  
Lorelai turned startled "Oh, hey hun . . . um . . . Dean came by earlier . . . "   
  
Rory just looked at her   
  
"And . . . " She said to get her mom talking again.   
  
"Well he was really upset and said he was sorry and something about wanting to try again"   
  
Rory just rolled her eyes and went into her room.   
  
"Rory, sweetie . . . why don't you give dean another chance . . . it could work out"   
  
Rory almost exploded, she ran over to her door and flung it open   
  
"Do you know what he did to Jess today?! Have you seen him?!"   
  
Rory practically screamed, Lorelai looked at her and knew she said the wrong thing so she very slowly and quietly replied   
  
"No"   
  
Rory was still angry so she shouted again "Well, go see how badly hurt Jess is and then maybe we can talk!"   
  
And then she slams the door shut. lorelai sighs, she knew she shouldn't have said anything and decides to go to Luke's to see how bad he is beaten up.  
  
Lorelai walks into the diner and over to Luke   
  
"Hey, Luke, where's Jess?"   
  
Luke points to the kitchen and says "Let me guess, you talked to Rory?"   
  
Lorelai looks at him "Well actually it was kind of a her yelling at me thing but yeah, basically"   
  
Luke looked up at her and saw how sad it made her when Rory was mad at her. Just then Jess came walking in from the back, Lorelai notices and gasps   
  
"Oh my god, jess are you alright?"   
  
He looks up to see lorelai staring at him "Yeah, I'm fine. Rory helped me and now I'm ok"   
  
"I'm so sorry Dean did this to you, Jess, I had no idea he was like that" Lorelai said   
  
"Lorelia, it's alright, I'm fine and it's not like it's your fault"   
  
Jess said trying to make her feel better but it didn't work   
  
"Sooo....did Rory tell you about what Luke did?"   
  
Lorelai looked at Luke who was giving Jess the death stare and she laughed a little   
  
"No . . . she's mad at me"   
  
Jess turned to her quickly "What? Why? You guys can't fight because then your both miserable"   
  
Lorelai laughed at this   
  
"Thanks, Jess, you really can be an ok kid. Well I gotta go now and if anyone sees Dean tell him he better stay away from Rory or he'll be hurting"   
  
Jess laughed "Yeah, I'm already making sure of that".  
  
The next day at school Rory walked over to her locker and was surprised to not see Tristan standing there and even more surprised that she kind of wished he was, she had gotten used to their little morning arguments or whatever you wanted to call them. But anyway, she walked over to her locker and got her books out for her first period and started walking.   
  
While she was doing this, Tristan was trying his best to stay away from her so that he might actually be able to get over her, but it wasn't working. So he got his books out and started heading for first period while trying to think about what he would do the rest of the day to keep himself occupied since he usually bugged Rory.  
  
Jess on the other hand had it a little harder at school with everyone talking about his relationship with Rory, the fight between him and Dean, and about why he was there when Dean wasn't (the thing is, once Lane talked to Mr. Smith and told him what really happened, he felt so bad about automatically accusing Jess that he only gave him one week detention while Dean got what he was originally suppose to get) and the thing that made it all the worse was, most people thought that Jess had started the fight. 


	3. Boyfriends have their benefits

Thank you.....  
  
Barbra: Thank you  
  
Livelearnlove: Yes, it does say trory, the trory part just doesn't happen until later on. I like making Rory be with other guys first while Tristan is jealous and then they finally get together. Thanks for reading my story and I hope that you'll continue to read now that I've explained.  
  
Alexus: Why thank you very much, I'll definatly continue now that I've got a few reviews and I know what people think of my story.  
  
Randomx100: Yeah, the first chapter was corny. That's mostly why I wanted to get the second chapter up, I thought if people saw that it was getting a little better then they might continue to read it. Thanks for your review.  
  
Mdawn: I'm glad you love it, with so many more people reviewing I'm defiantly going to continue  
  
Cilou: If i knew saying that would make this many people review I would have said it on the first chapter lol. I'm really glad that you like it and especially the end part. Here's the update, hope you like : )  
  
Fashiongurl3188: Here's the update.   
  
Sorry everyone for not posting this when I updated my other story but I did that last night when I just ran up here real quick while watching a movie and I wasn't sure whether I had this chapter set up yet so I didn't post it. But I am posting it now so I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine. Nor are the orignal characters ...::staring off into dreamland::... I wish I owned the guys though.  
  
After school let out Rory walked over to the bus stop and sat down to read. Once she got to Stars Hollow she went home, changed and walked to Luke's diner. When she got there, she found that her mother was already there and talking to Jess so she went over to save him, since she thought her mom was talking about how they shouldn't be together but to her surprise when she got to them they were both laughing   
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Rory asked, confused about how they were being nice.   
  
Lorelai turned around and started talking   
  
"Oh, hey hun, Jess was just telling me about yesterday and how Luke actually smiled. I'm so mad I missed that, it would have been a once in a life time opportunity."   
  
Lorelai was laughing the whole time she was talking. Rory looked between them and started laughing too, she then leaned over the counter and kissed Jess, then Luke came out from the back   
  
"Oh no, not another person to tease me about yesterday", Rory laughed   
  
"Ok Luke, we'll leave you alone"   
  
"Thanks" Luke said   
  
But Rory quickly added "for now at least" Luke just rolled his eyes and walked away.   
  
All three were laughing when Dean walked in, the whole diner then got silent since it was mostly the same people in there as the day before and if not, they had heard about it. Rory looked over at him   
  
"What do you want?" she asked very sternly   
  
"Rory, we need to talk" he said   
  
"Fine, I'm listening"   
  
"No, I mean in private"   
  
Rory then looked up at Jess who had an angry look on his face.   
  
"Fine but you have two minutes" they then turned and walked out and over to the gazebo.   
  
"Rory, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what I did and that I want to try again"   
  
Rory just stared at him   
  
"I'm sorry Dean but I'm with Jess now and I've never been happier so I'd appreciate it if you left us alone"   
  
And with that she walked back towards the diner with Dean yelling after her   
  
"I'll never get over you!"   
  
Rory stopped and turned "Well that's too bad cause I'm way over you"   
  
And turned back around and walked straight into the diner.  
  
Jess was taking orders and he looked really mad when Rory walked over to him   
  
"Hey, sorry about that"   
  
Jess just looked at her and walked over to the counter, Rory followed.   
  
"Jess, what's wrong?" Jess didn't look up   
  
"Your getting back together aren't you?" he asked and you could tell he was sad by the tone of his voice.   
  
Rory looked shocked "What?!" "No Jess, I'm with you"   
  
Jess looked up at her and smiled.   
  
Later when Rory and Lorelai were sitting at home on the couch watching movies, the phone rings so they both jump up and start looking for it. Rory finally grabs it   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Where was it this time?" came the voice from the other end.   
  
"Oh, hey Lane, sorry it was in one of the cabinets"   
  
Lane laughed "And why doesn't that surprise me"   
  
"Hey ok enough about our habits, was there a certain reason you called?" Rory said   
  
"Oh, right, sooooo guess who's got a boyfriend" Lane yelled really excited   
  
"Oh my gosh lane . . . Dave and you?"   
  
"Yup, I'm so happy but I think mamma Kim is suspicious" Lane said.   
  
"That's great, now we both have boyfriends (you hear "Rory hurry up would ya" from in the background), we'll I guess I have to go but I'll talk to ya tomorrow" Rory said as getting off the phone   
  
"Ok, bye" Lane responded and hung up.  
  
Rory walked over to her mom and sat down.   
  
"What was that all about?" Lorelai asked as soon as Rory sat down.   
  
"Oh, Lane and Dave finally got together"   
  
"Oh, that's great, now maybe you two can double date".   
  
They sat there and finished watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and then got up and went to Luke's for late night coffee.  
  
When they got there the diner was closed and the lights were off so Lorelai started pounding on the door when Luke opened the window upstairs and yelled   
  
"We're closed, come back tomorrow" without seeing who it was   
  
"I'm hurt, not even for your favorite people in the whole wide world" Lorelai said faking to be hurt.   
  
Luke then realized who it was and started walking down the stairs but Jess beat him to it and opened the door   
  
"Hey" he said looking from Lorelai to Rory   
  
"Hey Jess, that was really quick" Lorelai said and then turns to Rory and whispers   
  
"I guess you being his girlfriend has it's benefits"   
  
Rory just giggled then they walked in just as Luke got down the stairs.   
  
"Hey Lukey" Lorelai yelled   
  
Luke glared at Jess "You let them in"   
  
Jess nodded "Well of course, I can't leave my girlfriend and her mother outside to freeze"   
  
Luke just gives him another glare. They stay there until about ten and then finally leave.  
  
Reviews are welcome. Oh yeah, and when I have Rory giggle then it probably just means a small laugh, not an actual giggle. Just thought I should say that, hope you liked, let me know. 


	4. Break ups are hard

Thank you.....  
  
Smile1: I'm really glad that you read my story and liked it, I've always enjoyed yours. And I'll be sure to read your new one.  
  
Fashiongurl3188: This one takes a while to become a trory sorry and nothing really tragic happens but Rory does become differant (don't worry, it won't last long though) for a while.   
  
Randomx100: Glad you like  
  
Livelearnlove: Don't worry, Tristan isn't going to do anything drastic or whatever. But thanks for the review!  
  
Barbra: Thanks, heres the update  
  
A couple days later Rory got up and her and her mom went to Luke's as every other morning. then Rory went off to Chilton, Jess went off to SHH, and Lorelai went to the inn.  
  
When Rory got to school she started walking to her locker and again Tristan wasn't there, she sighed and started getting her books out when someone walked up behind her   
  
"Well hello there, Mary" she smiled to herself and turned   
  
"Hey Tristan" Tristan looked surprised at the polite welcome   
  
"Wow, nothing cruel to say this morning, Mar"   
  
Rory just looked at him and said "Nope"   
  
And started walking towards class, Tristan smiled and followed. The rest of the day went along pretty normal, Tristan started to aggravate her again and they ended the day with Tristan saying   
  
"Bye, mar" and Rory just walking away.  
  
Every day when Rory got home she did her normal routine, but one day when she got to Luke's she didn't see Jess and asked Luke where he was but Luke didn't know so Rory sat down to wait for him. When he finally got there a half hour later Rory walked straight over to him   
  
"Hey, where have you been?" Jess looked at her   
  
"Rory, we need to talk"   
  
Rory wasn't sure why and she was a little hesitant but went with him anyway. They walked out of the diner and towards the bridge so they could be alone.  
  
Once they arrived at the bridge they sat down on the edge and Rory turned towards Jess   
  
"Jess, what is it? what's wrong?" Jess didn't look at her but just stared at the water   
  
"Well Ror...... I don't think I can do this anymore"   
  
Rory was confused "Do what anymore?"   
  
Jess still just looked at the water "I don't think we can be together anymore"   
  
Rory was shocked, she hadn't seen this coming   
  
"What?! Why?!"   
  
Jess got up and finally looked at her   
  
"Well I talked to Dean today"   
  
Rory cut him off "What! Why were you talking to Dean? You know he doesn't want us together. What did he say? What happened?" Rory started asking all these questions   
  
"Well I was talking to him cause he walked up to me and started talking, he said some things to me and I finally realized he's right."   
  
"What!!!!! Right about what, jess?" Rory was about to break down.   
  
"He said that I was no good and I don't deserve you and that this is only temporary and that you were vulnerable when I asked you to be my girlfriend and all . . . and he's right"   
  
Rory looked at him not sure what to say or how to feel, she felt a mixture of sadness, anger, confusion but most of all hurt.   
  
"Jess......you do so deserve me and no one can know how long this will last and I might have been vulnerable when you asked me to be your girlfriend but I meant what I said!"   
  
Jess was staring at the water again   
  
"Ror....it's just not gonna work" and with that he walked away.   
  
Rory sat on the bridge trying to process what just happened, she was crying really hard when she finally got up and started towards her home. As she was walking she kept having people stop her and ask what's wrong but she just gave them the best smile she could saying she was fine and kept on walking. When she finally got home she ran straight to her room. Lorelai who had been sitting in the kitchen saw Rory run past crying and got up and went over to her door.   
  
"Rory?" no answer   
  
"Rory, sweetie, are you ok?" still no answer   
  
"Hunny, what happened?"   
  
All she heard was sobbing so she slowly opened the door and walked in. She saw Rory laying on her bed crying her eyes out   
  
"Rory . . . what's wrong? What happened?" Lorelai asked in a very calm voice.   
  
Rory stopped crying for a minute and looked at her mother   
  
"Jess . . . he . . . he broke up with me"   
  
Rory got it out and started sobbing again, Lorelai pulled her into a hug and just held her. They both feel asleep like this and slept the whole night through.  
  
The next morning Rory got up, got ready and went out to the kitchen where Lorelai was waiting for her so that they could go to Luke's. When they got there Rory went over to Luke   
  
"Hey, Luke, where's Jess?"   
  
Luke looked up at her not sure what to say   
  
"Well . . . um . . . ya see"   
  
Rory realized something was wrong with Luke   
  
"Luke, what is it? Where's Jess?"   
  
Luke looked down at the counter "He's gone"   
  
"What?!"   
  
"He left this morning for New York"   
  
And when he was done he looked up at Rory who looked heart broken   
  
"Oh, ok, well I have to go so I'll see ya later Luke"   
  
And with that she left the diner with Lorelai right behind her. Lorelai drove Rory up to school, just in case and since she didn't have work. When they got there, Rory leaned over and gave her mom a hug and then got out and walked into school.  
  
Rory walked over to her locker and to her relief Tristan wasn't standing there so she kept walking and opened her locker, starting to get the books she needed out but she paused when she felt herself starting to cry. She stood there crying with her locker opened so no one could see her. While standing there she heard a familiar voice   
  
"Hey there, Mary"   
  
Rory didn't answer but just stood there hoping that if she ignored him maybe he'd go away, but no such luck.   
  
"Mary, ya know, it's not nice to ignore people"   
  
She still didn't say anything.   
  
"Mary?"   
  
Rory didn't turn but just said   
  
"Tristan, not right now, ok?"   
  
"Rory, is something wrong?"   
  
When she doesn't say anything Tristan turns her around and sees that she's crying   
  
"Rory, what's wrong? What happened?"   
  
She just turns her head and says nothing.   
  
"Rory?"   
  
"I'm fine, Tristan" with that he lets her go and steps back.   
  
She stands there for a minute and then slides down the locker to where she's sitting on the ground with her knees folded and her arms around them. Tristan just stared at her, not sure what he should do so he gets down on his knees beside her and starts talking   
  
"Rory, it'll be ok"   
  
And the next thing he knows Rory puts her arms around his neck and buries her head in his chest, crying. Tristan wasn't prepared for this and wasn't used to comforting people so he slowly put his arms around her and started stroking her hair.   
  
When Rory finally realized what was going on she pulled away and looked at Tristan thinking to herself ' What the heck? Why is Tristan comforting me? I thought he only liked tormenting me?'. Tristan was just looking at her wondering if she was gonna be ok. Rory wasn't sure what to do so she just stood up and started walking away but Tristan got up and followed her to make sure that she really was ok   
  
"Rory what was that all about? What happened to make you break down like that?"   
  
Rory stopped walking and looked over at him   
  
"It's nothing, it's my problem and I'm not gonna drag you into it"   
  
Tristan's just standing there looking at her   
  
"Rory, I asked so your not dragging me into it and it's gotta be something big if it caused YOU to break down"   
  
Rory gave him a smile   
  
"Thanks Tristan but really it's no big deal it's just my boyfriend broke up with me and I just over reacted, ok?"   
  
Tristan was shocked, how could anyone break up with her?   
  
"Rory, you didn't over react, it is a big deal and it's understandable that your upset."   
  
Rory gave Tristan another smile   
  
"Thanks, you've been a lot of help but I gotta go now, we're already really late for class as it is"   
  
And with that she walks away, leaving Tristan just standing there.  
  
That day, after school, Rory's walking to the bus stop when she hears someone call her name   
  
"Rory"   
  
So she turns to see Tristan running over to her   
  
"Hey, Tristan, is something wrong?"   
  
"Huh? Oh, no, I just wanted to see if you wanted a ride home"   
  
Rory looked at him and laughed   
  
"What?" Tristan said not knowing what was so funny   
  
"Nothing, it's just that your usually trying to find ways to annoy me but today you've acted like my best friend."   
  
Tristan just shrugged and she added   
  
"I'd love a ride home"   
  
He smiled and started walking Rory over to his car.  
  
When they got to Stars Hollow Rory turned to Tristan   
  
"Um, well you can just drop me off at Luke's diner, it's right there"   
  
She pointed to the diner   
  
"Alright, would it be ok if I went in real quick? I'd like a cup of coffee" Rory smiled   
  
"Sure, you can meet my mom now" she laughed.  
  
Tristan parked the car and got out and then walked over to Rorys side to open the door for her.   
  
"Here you go" he said in a gentlemen like tone   
  
"Why thank you"   
  
Rory giggled and they walked into the diner, when they walked in everyone stared at them. Tristan leaned over and whispered to Rory   
  
"Why is everyone staring at us?"   
  
Rory turned to him   
  
"Because they think we're together and me and Jess just broke up yesterday and especially since this is Jess's uncle's diner"   
  
Tristan gave her a awkward look but Rory dragged him over to the counter where Luke was, he hadn't even looked up yet.   
  
"Hey, Luke, can I get two coffee's?"   
  
Luke didn't even look up   
  
"Yeah sure. Are you taking one to the inn for your mom?"   
  
Rory laughed "No, one for me and one for Tristan"   
  
With that Luke looked up and at Rory disbelievingly but then turns to Tristan   
  
"Hi"   
  
"Hey" Tristan said back   
  
Rory could tell that they were both uncomfortable so she cut in   
  
"Oh Luke, Tristan is a friend from chilton and he helped me out today"   
  
Luke then looked more comfortable   
  
"Well if you're a friend of Rory's then you must be ok" Tristan smiled, this made things a little less awkward.  
  
Rory and Tristan had sat down at the counter and were talking when Lorelai walked in   
  
"Luke, coffee, now" Luke went to fill her a cup when she noticed Rory and a boy she didn't know sitting together   
  
"Hey there Rory, who's your friend?"   
  
Rory looked at her mom   
  
"Oh hey mom, this is Tristan"   
  
Tristan stuck out his hand and Lorelai shook it   
  
"Wow, you don't look old enough to be Rory's mom"   
  
Lorelai smiled and leaned over to talk to Rory   
  
"I like this one, he's a keeper" Tristan heard this and smiled.   
  
Luke set the cup of coffee down in front of lorelai and walked away. A few minutes later Lorelai got up to leave   
  
"Hey mom, where ya going?" Rory asked   
  
"Well I just needed coffee but I have to get back to the inn so I'll see ya later tonight, ok?"   
  
Rory nodded as Lorelai turned to Tristan "Well it was nice meeting you and I'm sure I'll see you again sometime"   
  
With that Lorelai walked out the door.  
  
Rory and Tristan had been sitting there for about a half hour after her mom left when Dean walked in   
  
"Rory, I heard what happ.." but stopped talking when he noticed Tristan   
  
"Oh, Dean, what were you gonna say?"   
  
Rory looked at him and Tristan turned also.   
  
"Well . . . " he looks over at Tristan   
  
"And who might this be?"   
  
Tristan stands up and extends his hand "Hey, I'm Tristan"   
  
Dean just looks at him and turns back to Rory   
  
"Well, I came to see if you were alright"   
  
"Yeah I'm ok"   
  
Dean looks at Tristan again "How do you know Rory?"   
  
Tristan looks from Rory to Dean "um, well . . . school"   
  
Tristan says, not sure about what dean meant. Dean looks relieved   
  
"Rory can we talk?"   
  
Rory turns to Tristan who nods so she gets up and follows dean to a bench.  
  
They stop, "Ok, dean, what is it?" Rory said sitting down   
  
"Well . . . I was wondering . . . since, ya know, Jess is out of the picture and all . . . if you might want to . . . get back together?"   
  
Dean didn't look at her but just stared at his feet. Rory wasn't sure what to say because she wasn't sure what she wanted   
  
"Well Dean . . . I guess . . . I'm not promising this is gonna work out but I'll try"   
  
Dean looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face   
  
"Great, so do you want to do something now?"   
  
"Well I have to check with Tristan because he came here with me"   
  
Right after Rory said that another person spoke   
  
"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm just gonna get going"   
  
Rory turned around to see Tristan standing there   
  
"Oh, hey Tristan, are you sure?"   
  
Tristan just nodded and started walking towards his convertible   
  
"Bye Tristan" Rory called after him but he just kept walking  
  
Rory thought he just didn't hear her so she didn't think anything of it so she gets up and goes to follow Dean.  
  
Tristan gets into his car and starts driving away hearing perfectly well what Rory said. 'God' he thought 'I finally have a civilized conversation with her and bag boy comes in and ruins everything'. When Tristan finally got home there was a girl waiting outside on the steps for him   
  
"Hey there" the girl said when she saw Tristan   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked   
  
"Well I thought I'd come see my boyfriend, a girl can do that, right?" Summer answered.   
  
Tristan looked at her, said "Yeah, sure" and led her into the house. 


	5. Obsessive isn't attractive

Thank you.....  
  
Frackandbonechick: Yeah, I understand, I don't want Rory with Dean either but hopefully you'll like this chapter better.   
  
Smile1: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, most people seemed to be upset about Rory and Dean getting together lol but I don't really blame them.   
  
Livelearnlove: Don't cry, it'll be ok. This chapter should take care of the yuck for ya  
  
Sooty7sweep: Lol yes it was wrong of me to put Rory and Dean back together but as you said, I thought it would put a little bit more drama into the mix for the time being but you'll be happy to see what happens in this chapter I'm sure (as long as you don't like Dean). And yeah, I realize that he did split Rory and Jess up but that is actually brought up in this chapter and Rory tells her reason. Oh, and the drama thing, what's a story with out at least a little bit of that, it couldn't be realistic if there weren't problems right? I'm glad that you like me not going straight into a trory because most people seem to want that to happen soon but it probably won't happen for a while now, too much inbetween stuff going on.  
  
Barbra: Lol, don't worry, I promise you that they will eventually be together and Dean is gotten rid of very fast . . . but your still going to have to wait for the troryness cause that's a while off, sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine (well the story is but ya know what I mean)  
  
The next morning Rory gets up and ready for school then walks into the kitchen   
  
"Hey hun, do anything interesting last night?" Lorelai asked   
  
"Well I went out with Dean" Rory answered,   
  
Lorelai looked at her a little disappointed "Oh"   
  
Rory looked at her mother "Oh, what?" she asked, knowing 'oh' was never just oh.   
  
"Nothing" Lorelai said getting up from her chair   
  
"No, that 'oh' meant something. What did you mean?"   
  
Lorelai started walking towards the door with Rory following and once they got in the car she turned towards Rory "What happened to Tristan?"   
  
Rory was a little taken back, she hadn't expected that "Well he's my friend, what about him?"  
  
Lorelai sighed and shook her head "And isn't Dean the reason you and Jess broke up?"   
  
Rory didn't really want to talk about that "not really, if Jess didn't believe our relationship would last then that's his problem" Lorelai decided to drop the subject.  
  
When they got to chilton Rory got out of the car and started walking towards the establishment after saying bye to her mom. When she got in there, she started walking towards her locker noticing Tristan wasn't standing there so she looked around and saw him standing on the other side of the hall making out with summer, Rory rolled her eyes and opened her locker. She was getting her books out when she heard a oh too familiar voice   
  
"Well good morning, Mary"   
  
Rory turned to see Tristan standing next to her locker "I thought that after yesterday you would stop calling me that"   
  
Tristan almost winces at the thought of the day before "Why? Nothing happened yesterday"   
  
Rory looked almost a little hurt and wondered if he's just trying to play it cool "Oh, well I thought that maybe after talking with you we might be friends"   
  
Tristan started thinking 'I can't be her friend, I don't want to'   
  
"Sorry Mar, I was just trying to make you feel better but now you have a boyfriend to do that"  
  
Rory started to feel bad about going out with Dean when she should have just told him she was gonna hang out with Tristan   
  
"I'm sorry about that"   
  
Tristan wasn't sure what she meant "Whatever, it's none of my business, I got to get to class" and then he walked away.  
  
When Rory got off the bus Dean was waiting for her   
  
"Hey" he said   
  
"Uh, hi Dean, what are you doing here?" Rory asked surprised to see him.   
  
"Well I thought we could go hang out"   
  
Rory thought about it "sure . . . I guess" and they walked off.  
  
The next two weeks were the same, Rory was by herself during school because Paris was in London with Madeline and Louise and Tristan had been avoiding her, Dean would be waiting at the bus stop for her, she would get home and do her homework and then she would go to bed.  
  
Finally Monday when she got to school she walked in and found Paris back from London   
  
"Hey, Paris"   
  
Paris turned "Oh, hi Rory. So how's school been without me? Has Tristan given you too much trouble?"   
  
Rory was happy that Paris was finally back "School's been boring and no, Tristan hasn't been bothering me, in fact for the past two weeks I haven't seen him other then a flash between classes"   
  
This surprised Paris "Wow, that's a first, so you didn't have anyone to talk to?"   
  
Rory looked at her and laughed "Nope, oh but I forgot to tell you, I'm back with Dean"   
  
Paris was confused "What happened to Jess?"   
  
Rory looked at the ground and very quietly said "He left".   
  
Paris felt bad now "Oh, I'm sorry"   
  
Rory looked up at her "Oh, don't worry about it, I'm fine now" but Paris knew she was lying.  
  
Rory was about to get onto the bus when she noticed Dean 'What is he doing here?' she thought   
  
"Hey Dean"   
  
"Hey Rory . . . who was that guy you were talking to?"   
  
Rory turned around to see Dean was looking at the guy that she had talked to while waiting for the bus.   
  
"Oh, his names Greg" Rory said   
  
"He was hitting on you" Dean said with a stern face   
  
Rory laughed "What are you talking about Dean, he just asked my name and if he could see my book"   
  
Dean kept staring at Greg "Rory, I don't think you should be talking to any guys"   
  
Rory suddenly become serious "Your kidding right? You don't seriously expect me to stop talking to all guys"   
  
Dean's face stayed serious "Yes I do"   
  
Rory was shocked "Ok dean, now your paranoid, I'm not gonna stop talking to all guys just because you want me to, some of my friends are guys"   
  
Dean looked at her "Rory you never know what they're thinking"   
  
By now Rory was just annoyed "Ya know what Dean? I said I'd try and I did but this isn't going to work"   
  
Dean grabbed her arm "You didn't try, this is going to work!"   
  
Rory was now scared "Dean, get your hands off me!"   
  
But dean didn't let go "Not until you take it back"   
  
Rory tried to wiggle her arm loose but he had too tight of a grip "Dean, please, let go"   
  
He just stared at her   
  
"Dean please" Rory was in tears by now but he still didn't let go.  
  
Paris saw what was going on so she ran inside to go find Tristan, she knew that he would help Rory. She finally spotted him and ran over   
  
"Tristan!" Paris yelled   
  
Tristan turned around "What is it Paris? What's wrong?"   
  
Paris was out of breath because of running the whole way "It's Rory" she managed to get out  
  
Tristan looked at her worried "What about Rory?"   
  
Paris finally caught her breath "Dean's here"   
  
Tristan rolled his eyes and started walking away   
  
"Tristan! She needs help! Dean's being obsessive!" Paris yelled after him   
  
He turned "So what, why should I care?"   
  
Paris was stunned "Because she needs your help right now and friends help each other when they need help"   
  
Tristan was angry now "In case you haven't noticed Paris, Rory and I aren't friends" and he turned and walked away.  
  
Back outside Rory was still crying and Dean hadn't let go when she noticed Tristan walk out of the school   
  
"Tristan!" Rory yelled but Dean turned her towards him   
  
"I thought I said no talking to other guys. You shouldn't be calling for him. I knew there was something between you two"   
  
Rory was terrified "Tristan!" she yelled again and this time Tristan turned hearing her yell his name again, when he turned he saw Rory was crying and Dean was holding onto her not letting her go so he started running towards her.  
  
"What's going on?" Tristan had run over and was now looking at Dean.   
  
Rory looked at him and smiled through the tears but Dean pulled her closer and turned to Tristan "It doesn't concern you"   
  
"Oh, well I think it does if it has to do with Rory getting hurt" Tristan shot back   
  
"Rory's fine and you don't have to worry about her, she's my girlfriend not yours" Dean said   
  
Rory looked at Dean "I'm not your girlfriend! I told you, we're through!"   
  
Tristan looked at her and then at Dean "Happy? Now let her go" but Dean just held her tighter   
  
"No!"   
  
"I said let her go!" Tristan yelled   
  
"And I said no" Dean wasn't giving up. The next thing everyone knew Tristan had punched Dean and grabbed Rory   
  
"Are you ok?" He asked looking down at her with worry on his face   
  
"Yeah I'm fine" she answered smiling at him.   
  
Dean had gotten back up and swung at Tristan but he ducked after pushing Rory out of the way so she wouldn't get hit. Rory went over to Dean and was trying to hold him back   
  
"Dean, stop it! Leave Tristan alone!" Dean just shook Rory off and swung at Tristan again but this time he didn't miss,   
  
Rory gasped and ran over to him "Oh god, are you ok?"   
  
Then she turned to dean "What is your problem?!".   
  
Tristan stood up and started to walk to his car and when Rory noticed she ran after him.   
  
"Tristan, wait!" she yelled so Tristan turned around   
  
"What?"   
  
"Thank you for what you did back there, for standing up for me" Rory said   
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever, I have to get home" and he turned back around so Rory started following him again   
  
"Tristan"   
  
Tristan stopped and turned around again "What?!"   
  
Rory was a little taken back by his tone "What's wrong . . . and why have you been avoiding me for the past two weeks?"   
  
Tristan wasn't sure what to say "I haven't"   
  
"Yes you have, and why can't we be friends?"   
  
Tristan sighed "Because"   
  
Rory was getting a little mad "Because why?!"   
  
"Because I can't just be your friend, Rory! That's why!" Then he turned, got into his car and drove away.  
  
When Rory got home she called Paris and ended up explaining everything that happened, including her conversation with Tristan. Paris knew why Tristan acted the way he did and wondered if she should tell her, she finally decided to   
  
"Rory?"   
  
Rory had just been blabbing "Yeah?"   
  
"I know why Tristan said what he did"   
  
Rory was confused but really wanted to know "Really? Why?"   
  
"Rory, I can't believe you haven't noticed, it's the same reason he's been avoiding you the past two weeks"   
  
Rory was completely lost now "Yeah, that was kinda weird cause he started acting like that once he came out and heard me talking to Dean"   
  
Paris sighed "Well doesn't that explain it?"   
  
"Doesn't what explain it?"   
  
Paris is just aggravated by now "Ya know what, never mind, just forget it"   
  
"Paris, are you ok?"   
  
Rory was a little shocked by the sudden out burst "Yeah, I'm fine, just forget about it, I have to go, ok?"   
  
"Ok . . . bye Paris" then Paris hung up leaving a very confused Rory sitting in her room with phone in hand.  
  
A/N: I'm sure you're all very happy that I broke up Rory and Dean, that didn't last long did it? Yes but nobody was happy with that . . . including myself lol. I can't stand Dean, he drives me crazy. And of course Tristan had his little part in it because it just wouldn't be a good chapter with out Tristan. 


	6. A new guy enters the picture

Thank you......  
  
Smile1: Glad you liked, and yeah, I thought him saying that would be the best because he gave her a good reason it was just that she wasn't able to get it.  
  
Frackandbonechick: Yeah, it was fast but I just kinda wanted to get that out of the way. Dean had to get out of the picture once and for all. Glad you liked it  
  
Ilovemrbloom: I'm sorry if your a Dean fan, as you can tell I'm not exactly fond of him but there will be no more bashing of him in this story (at least not as far as I've writen) but that's mostly because he's out of the picture. I am glad that you liked the story though.  
  
Amanda: Thanx, and don't worry, the trory action isn't TOO far off.   
  
Disclaimer: What's the point? So sue me......Ok fine, fine, Gilmore Girls is not mine  
  
A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for taking forever to update, I know it's been a long time but I've just either had a lot of stuff going on or I've just been trying to put off having to think of more to write. Either way, it's my bad and I'm sorry to everybody that reads my story, I really am grateful. And thank you everyone for the reviews, I'll try to get better about updating.  
  
The next morning Rory got up early and went to Luke's   
  
"Hey, Luke" Rory called as she sat down at the counter   
  
Luke turned around a little startled "Oh, hey Rory, I wasn't really expecting you . . . you haven't been here in a while"   
  
Rory felt a little bad since she had always come there every day "Yeah . . . sorry about that . . . I just . . . well, I didn't have a lot of time"   
  
"It's ok, it's just been a little strange here without you around" Luke looked at her   
  
"I really am sorry but I'm back to my normal routine so I will come every day again"   
  
Luke smiled "Oh my, was that a smile Luke?" Rory asked amazed   
  
"No!" Luke quickly went back to his normal expression   
  
"Oh yes it was, Luke smiled, I never thought I'd see that twice in my life" at that moment Rory became a little sad thinking about the last time she saw him smile, she was with . . . Jess. Luke knew what had just happened and looked down at Rory   
  
"Rory, it's ok"   
  
Rory didn't look up "I'm fine"   
  
"Rory"   
  
"Really I'm fine, Luke" she put on the best smile she could and walked out of the diner but by the time she got to the bus stop she was crying.  
  
Rory walked into school and started for her locker, finding a boy standing in front of it so she started walking a little faster but once she got closer she saw it wasn't Tristan, it was Brian so she slowed down again.  
  
"Hey"   
  
"Hey Brian" Rory said a little surprised to see him there, she had only talked to him a few times.   
  
"I was just wondering how you were doing"   
  
Rory looked at him confused "Huh?"   
  
"I mean with the whole thing yesterday"   
  
"Oh, I'm ok" she smiled at him.   
  
"Ok, well if you need anyone to talk to, or just hang out with let me know"   
  
"Sure, well if you weren't doing anything some time I think I might take you up on that offer"   
  
He smiled "Well are you doing anything today after school?"   
  
"No" she replied   
  
"Well, do ya want to do something later on then?"   
  
"Sure, I'd love to" and they both walked off to class together. Tristan had seen them walking together and was about to go talk to Brian when summer walked over to him   
  
"Hey" she said as she kissed him   
  
"Hi" he replied turning to her   
  
"Walk me to class" she said and Tristan just nodded.  
  
After school Rory had got a cup of coffee and went straight home running in yelling for her mom   
  
"Mom!"   
  
No answer   
  
"Mom!" she called louder   
  
"What, what is it?" Lorelai said running down the stairs   
  
"I need an outfit!" Rory said kind of freaking out and Lorelai smiled   
  
"Ok, ok what time? Who with? Where are you going? Is he hot?"   
  
"Mom!!!"   
  
Lorelai laughed again "Fine, answer while we search"   
  
Rory started to calm down "Six, with Brian, at Starbucks, and yes hot" Rory smiled the whole time she answered while Lorelai started to be not as excited, she thought that Rory had finally decided to try with Tristan but she wouldn't let Rory know that.  
  
"Ok I think I'm ready" Rory yelled, it was 5:57   
  
"Wow, that's a first, we are never ready on time, oh no, you broke tradition, we must find some more jewelry for you to wear" and Lorelai ran upstairs to find some more jewelry while Rory stood there laughing. The doorbell rang at 6:06   
  
"I've got it" Rory yelled running down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a white tank top with hoop earrings and two necklaces.   
  
"Hello" she said as she opened the door but it wasn't Brian standing there.   
  
"Hey" the guy said as he stood there   
  
After a moment Rory was finally able to speak "What are you doing here?" she asked and he was about to answer when Lorelai came running down the stairs   
  
"Wait, I wanna meet . . ." but fell silent when she saw who was standing at the door. she looked over at Rory who asked again   
  
"What are you doing here, Jess?"   
  
Jess looked up at Rory "Well . . . I was thinking about what you said and you were right"   
  
Rory didn't know what to say, 'I had been so happy with him but then he left and broke my heart and now he wants me to just act as if nothing happened?' Rory was jerked out of her thoughts by a voice   
  
"Rory?" Rory looked up to see Brian coming towards her   
  
"Brian, hey"   
  
"What's going on?" he asked referring to Jess   
  
"Oh, Brian this is Jess, Jess, Brian" Jess glared at Brian and when Rory saw this she turned towards him   
  
"Jess, I'll talk to you later, right now I have a date" Rory grabbed Brian's arm and tugged him towards his car with Jess glaring after them.  
  
Lorelai was just standing there watching the whole thing wondering what Jess was talking about   
  
"Um . . . I think you should go"   
  
Jess turned towards Lorelai "Do you know where they were going, I have to talk to her"   
  
Lorelai was trying to be calm but this is the boy that broke up with her daughter for no reason and then just moved away "Jess, I want you to stay away from her, you broke her heart when you left and I will not have you do it again" Lorelai said very sternly   
  
Jess looked at the ground "I never meant to hurt her, I thought it was what was best, I didn't think I deserved her"   
  
"But you did hurt her and maybe it was for the best and you don't deserve her . . . nobody does" Jess sighed and walked away.  
  
When Rory and Brian had been driving for a while Brian finally asked what Rory knew was coming   
  
"How do you know Jess?" even though Rory knew it was coming didn't mean she was ready for it   
  
"Well . . . he was my ex-boyfriend" Rory looked over at Brian   
  
"Oh"   
  
"But it's over and I don't know what he was doing there"   
  
Brian smiled "It's ok, it wasn't your fault" Rory sighed relieved as they pulled up to starbucks.  
  
The next morning Rory went to school ready for it. She thought now that Brian and her were almost going out (he had asked her if she wanted to go out again some time) she would have a better time at school. Rory walked over to her locker and was getting books out when someone covered her eyes   
  
"Guess who" they said   
  
Rory turned around with the hands still over her eyes "Hum . . . lets see . . . Brian?"   
  
He let go and they both laughed. Tristan was watching the whole thing and started disliking Brian more and more even though he had been one of Tristans best friends. Brian walked Rory to class and sat in the seat next to her.  
  
When Rory got back from school she went to change and then to Luke's   
  
"Hey, Luke" Luke turned around   
  
"Hey Rory, where's your mom, I haven't seen her all day" Rory laughed, thinking about her mom without coffee   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't go home, who knows what she'll be like".  
  
Rory had been sitting there about ten minutes when she heard footsteps on the stairs and out popped Jess. Rory turned to Luke   
  
"I'll see you later, I have to get home"   
  
Luke just nodded knowing why she was leaving "Bye"   
  
Jess looked up just in time to see Rory leaving and ran after her "Rory!"   
  
Rory didn't stop walking "Rory!" Jess tried again and ran up beside her   
  
"What do you want?" Rory's voice was stern   
  
"We need to talk" Jess said   
  
"Really, cause I don't think there's anything to talk about"   
  
Rory started walking faster so, so did Jess "Rory . . . please"   
  
Rory stopped and turned to face him "Fine, talk"   
  
"Ok, I am so, so sorry, please forgive me Rory, I didn't mean to hurt you, I came back when I realized what an idiot I was" Jess sounded sincere   
  
"Well at least you realized it but it doesn't matter, Jess, it's too late" Rory said almost in tears   
  
"Do you remember when you and Dean got in a fight and then I went upstairs to help you?" Rory paused and waited for an answer   
  
"Yeah" Jess said barely audible, he knew where this was going   
  
"Well . . . you lied to me" Jess couldn't look at her "you said you'd never hurt me but you did"   
  
Rory was crying now and Jess looked up at her and went to hug her and she just leaned into him.  
  
They weren't standing there very long when Dean came over and grabbed Jess   
  
"You got some nerve coming back here" and he went to grab for Rory but Jess pulled her behind him having heard what he did, Rory was thankful for this   
  
"I have some nerve? What about you, I'm surprised you'd even come near Rory after what you did"   
  
Dean glared at him "She's my girlfriend!" Jess almost laughed   
  
"So she's not, she doesn't even like you"   
  
Dean almost threw a punch but Rory cut in "Dean, stay away from me, I'm not your girlfriend and I don't want you near me"   
  
Then she turned to Jess "And you, you stay away from me too" they both looked like they were about to say something but Rory started talking again   
  
"I'm going out with someone and I'm fine with him so you two just give it up!"   
  
They were both shocked, they had never heard Rory talk like that before. Rory walked away leaving the two boys stunned.  
  
A/N: Uh oh, Jess is back.....but how close are Rory and Brian?....how are things going to get patched back up between Rory and Tristan?.....what's going to happen now? Heehee, I'm mean and you'll just have to wait to find out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


End file.
